


Attention Passengers

by SongOnTheWind



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Sleepy John, Train Ride, sharing coats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOnTheWind/pseuds/SongOnTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stuck in a train overnight during a snowstorm on Christmas Day lending of coats/scarves and overall fluffiness.</p>
<p>It kind of strayed a bit from the original prompt, but I hope you like it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Passengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-johnlocked-bluebox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-johnlocked-bluebox).



> To a-johnlocked-bluebox: Sorry this is so late, but I hope you like it!

John Watson stepped onto the train and breathed a sigh of relief. The weather had been unbelievably cold the past few days-even for London in the dead of winter-and after standing in the cold for the past half hour for that damn train, he was sure as hell glad that there was some kind of heating in there. John hefted his heavy bags at his sides and ambled into one of the cars. Upon finding his seat, John shoved his luggage along with his heavy outer coat into the overhead storage and sat down, rubbing his arms and hands in an attempt to get some of the warmth back into them and rub out the numbness.

After regaining the feeling in his limbs, John pulled out a paper map of the journey he was about to embark on. John was taking the train to Harry's for Christmas which was a one-day journey by train. With today being Christmas Eve, John was scheduled to arrive mid-day on Christmas Day in time to celebrate the holiday with his estranged sister.

John folded away the map and sat warming his hands with his breath as more passengers walked past him.

“Pardon me,” John heard suddenly, and looked up to see the familiar figure of Sherlock Holmes standing over him.

“Sherlock! What the-? For god’s sake why are you here?”

“Well, I figured I’d surprise you and come with to meet the infamous Harry Watson. So, surprise,” Sherlock said as if this was the best occurrence in the world.

“I-I told you I wanted to go alone to see her, Sherlock!”

“John, why are you angry? I’m taking an interest in meeting your family. Isn’t that good?” Sherlock looked genuinely confused for once.

John sighed with exasperation. “Not when it’s my easily-triggered sister whom I’ve just recently started talking to again.”

“Oh. Well then I-” Just then the train started with a jolt and the boys were on their way.

“Well,” Sherlock continued, “I guess I’m coming along anyway then.” He pushed past John and put his bag in the overhang and then sat down next to an obviously agitated John.

The train ride was one filled with silence with only the sound of the train chugging along to keep the two men awake. John would occasionally look over at Sherlock, who was normally extremely talkative, only to find him shut away in his Mind Palace, his eyes glazed over and blank.

About halfway through the journey, John began to get tired and was attempting to take a nap when the lights suddenly flickered and the train came to a screeching halt.

“Sherlock-” John looked over at the detective, whose eyes were finally wide awake and alert.

“Attention passengers: We are experiencing a slight delay,” the overhead speakers boomed. “It has come to our attention that the tracks up ahead have are impassable. A tree fell and is blocking the tracks, as well as some slight icing. We are sorry for any inconvenience, but we will be staying here until the tracks are cleared.”

“Oh well that’s bloody fantastic!” John shouted. “Well, I might as well try and get some sleep while we’re stuck here for god knows how long.”

John turned away from Sherlock, pulling his coat tighter around himself. Slowly, the silence of the train car and the warmth of the heating and the coat lulled John into sleep.

* * *

“Attention passengers: umm, we are having some slight technical difficulties,” the speakers boomed again, dragging John from his sleep. “We’re having some...unexpected problems with our uh, heating system. And so the train will not have any heating for the cars until we can get to the station and make repairs. In some better news, we should be on our way within the hour.”

“Huh, Sherlock, what-what did they say? The heating-”

“The heating is not currently functioning properly. And so we can assume that it’s going to get very cold in here very soon,” Sherlock replied.

“Wonderful.”

And, slowly but surely, the temperature of the car dropped until John felt like he was back standing on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. John wrapped his coat closer around himself and rubbed his hands together in a feeble attempt to warm up.

“It would help if you breathed into your hands,” Sherlock commented, speaking for the first time since the announcement of the failed heating system.

“Huh?” John groaned, turning to face Sherlock.

“Like this.” Sherlock leaned forward and breathed warm air into John’s hands.

John sighed at the from the welcomed heat, rubbing his hands together and bringing them to his own mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Sherlock watching him, almost as though scanning him.

"Sherlock, why the bloody hell are you looking at me like-"

"John, you should share my coat with me. You're much too cold."

"What?"

Sherlock held open the large coat and John alternated from staring at the coat to Sherlock's face for a few moments before sighing and giving in to his want to get warm. John leaned in and curled himself up to Sherlock's chest as the detective wrapped the coat to envelop the two in its warmth. Surrounded by the heat of Sherlock, John sighed in content and once again slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

John felt himself being gently shaken awake. He yawned and burrowed further into the warmth. That had been one of the best rests he'd had in recent memory, and he wasn't about to give up the comfort of-

"John? We're getting close to our stop."

At Sherlock's voice, John was hit with the sudden realization that he was still wrapped up in Sherlock Holmes's coat, leaning on the man's chest. John looked up at Sherlock.

"Huh?"

"We're getting close to our stop."

"Oh, right." John collected himself, pulling away from Sherlock and stretching before standing up to get his luggage from the overhead storage.

The two men walked to the exit and stood facing the doors as the train came to a stop.

The temperature outside was no better than it had been at the London station nor in the train. John shivered and pulled his coat closer around him. He started to walk and motioned to Sherlock to follow so they could hail a cab, when he felt the detective wrapping his arm around John. He looked up at Sherlock, and Sherlock smiled down at him.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock"

"Merry Christmas, John"


End file.
